


Mother Hen

by SuperFluffyWolf



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Gen, Hinted Polyamsanders, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Romantic or platonic, Sorry Not Sorry, Virgil is my precious son, You've heard of Daddy Logan, human sides, mother hen Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFluffyWolf/pseuds/SuperFluffyWolf
Summary: Who knew that Virgil cared so much.





	Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that may (but it probably won't) be added onto. It was just a cute little idea I had and wanted to include all of the boys. Nothing really significant happens and no real relationship stuff. They're just domestic AF.

Of the four men, no one could have suspected that Virgil would take the reins of Mother Hen. He was hesitant at first but eventually he could say that he did take care of his boys.

Even Logan was not safe from the wrath of this new momma Virgil. The man would spot a mess anywhere and if you didn’t get up to clean it right away he would grunt and do it himself, much to Roman’s satisfaction.

Logan had been up all night again and he **_knew_** he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Patton, but it was worse when it came from Virgil. He always had a way of making him feel guilty about spending his free time working, and the bags under his eyes were all the proof Virgil would need to get on his case.

“Logan.” The voice struck like an arrow through his core. “You were up all night, weren’t you.” Although he phrased it as a question, Logan knew that Virgil knew the answer before he even asked.

“Ah, yes. No point in lying about it,” he had already learned his lesson about lying to Virgil. “I needed to finish grading papers; the kids need to know their grades, after all and I promised to get them done by today.” Logan tried to explain, but the look that Virgil was giving him sent a shiver down his spine.

“You’re going to bed early tonight, Logan. No questions.” The older man could only watch and as the younger began crossing his arms over his chest, he nodded immediately.

“Roman! Are your socks in the middle of the living room? _Again_?” Virgil growled out, a bandanna tied around his head to keep his bangs out of his eyes and his hoodie wrapped neatly around his hips.

Roman scoffed a little, rolling his eyes. “Come now, Virgil. You can’t expect everyone to be as clean living as you are.”

Virgil’s brows furrowed in frustration. “One of these days, you’re going to wake up to one of your own foul socks in your mouth, mark my words, princey.”

“Whatever you say, Mommy dearest.”

Virgil had cleaned the whole house and could always see where the boys had been, especially if Patton had been in the kitchen for any period of time.

The youngest looked around the kitchen and narrowed his eyes. Patton loved trying to hide sweets for him to have easy access to in the middle of the night and Virgil would not have any of it. Yes, Patton was the oldest, but he was also the most careless and most like a dad.

The father figure was simply walking by the kitchen, going to his room to grab some crosswords to do leisurely.

“Patton.” Virgil’s voice rang out, already accusing the father, who froze in the entryway to the kitchen.

“Y-Yeah, kiddo? What’s shakin’ bacon?” He put on a grin, knowing he’d already been caught.

Virgil crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. “You wouldn’t happen to know where… any easy to find treats would be, would you?”

Patton could already feel his body begin to sweat from his nerves. Despite hate being caught, Patton had to admit he loved how passionate Virgil was about taking care of everyone. It was comforting that something could take his mind off of his anxieties for once.

For now, the father had to concede and revealed his new hiding place for his treats. He hated it, in a sense, because Virgil never forgot where the old places were, no matter how many times Patton switched it up.

Virgil took the sweets and put them on lock-down in his locked cupboard.

There were many annoyances that came with Virgil’s new role, but even so, the boys wouldn’t have it any other way. It showed how much he cared for them.

When Patton would have a breakdown, Virgil would be there, holding him tightly and rubbing his back soothingly.

“Let it all out… It may not be okay now, but it will be…” Virgil’s voice gentle like a light summer rain.

When Logan was stressed from grading finals or coming up with new ways to teach his students in ways they could actually learn, he would force the other to take a break and rub his shoulders to ease some of the kinks out.

“You work so hard for us, Logan. I hope you know how much we appreciate you.” He would smile and just massage Logan until most of the stress was gone.

Roman was constantly auditioning for new plays and musicals. Virgil made sure that Roman practiced and would help him rehearse at home and he made sure to go to ever single show to show his support.

He would often at the end of the day find out who was the most stressed still and visit their room, rubbing their feet, cuddling against them and talking for hours until the other fell asleep.

They were his boys and he needed to keep them happy and healthy. That was all he cared about.

They were all his responsibility and he graciously accepted his role as Mother Hen.


End file.
